David "Delta"
Prequel - Academy Saga History: David, as known as Delta when called by his close friends, had done at least three years of gunpla building. He had taken part of Meijin Hall, Dominari Hall, and finally, Battleshippers Hall per year. He is currently enrolled in the Battleshippers Hall, wanting to take a break from intensive training and learning about building his gunplas within his early years in Academy. He started with the few gunplas at the beginning; - Gundam Throne Drei - Gundam Throne Zwei - Gundam Throne Eins - Custom Hazel TR-5 Gundam - Johnny Ridden's Custom Zaku II After experimenting and learning what it takes to kitbash, scratch build, and using putty while in Meijin and Dominari Hall for his first two years. He put all of his efforts in the knowledge of building multiple of customized gunplas-- he returned to the original three Gundam Throne Series to remaster his gunpla. Feeling ashamed of how he treated his first gunpla creation, he wanted to perfect it. Ironically, being sentimental for his own first gunpla, it became into a monster beyond understanding. His monstrous gunpla is known as Delta King. Occupation: Knowing so little of him, he only had informed his friends that he is working for a small company that focuses on gunplas and developing them into something better. This company was called ATANES, he had worked there for couple of years prior to attending and enrolling the Gunpla Academy for his hobby. He was always was more of a scientist, a researcher, a scholar than being a fighter or a player. As few years spanned over when he spent time in Gunpla Academy, he had developed more interest in it and began integrating the skills he learned into his occupation in ATANES. Current - Beginning Saga History: Until recently after ATANES were being successful in their hostile takeover on NEMESIS company just as soon when a tournament was over. They became a huge business and is well known for freeing the kids who were kept as slaves and experiments in NEMESIS, anything that occurred with the kids were unknown to later date. Before the hostile takeover, the NEMESIS' downfall, Delta was assigned with a mission to go to on a tournament and attempt to win the first place, the first place was to gain money, which would have been enough for ATANES to take over NEMESIS legally. Although, Delta's attempt at winning the first place was foiled by a masked man named Venco Saied. Delta King was heavily damaged by a gunpla, which is still unknown and unnamed to this day. Occupation: Now knowing a bit more about him in the Current Time Period, Beginning Saga, he is discovered to be working as an insider, a spy for the company, ATANES, to serve for the better good. In another words, he is known to be a vigilante by standards. Personalities He is very friendly and he gets extremely well with any strangers he comes across. People suspected that his time spent at Gunpla Academy had helped him develop social skills to interact with others who had the same obsession with gunpla fighting and gunpla building. Despite the fact that Gunpla Academy were filled with these, he was known to be very secretive about his personal life in order to protect the people he love, especially from people like Venco Saied. He usually shows a lot of earnest and is a promising character, he is very loyal to his own belief, to which he hopes he can share with others. Experiences with Gunplas He shows a lot of experiences in gunpla building with the proper customization techniques and kitbashing knowledge due to spending so much time in ATANES developing the advancements of Gunplas and Gunpla Academy. One can say that he is a genius in his own respect, but not up to par with an infamous Meijin's level of skills. He was proposed to be one-- but he kindly declined. Gunplas piloted - Gundam Throne Drei - Gundam Throne Zwei - Gundam Throne Eins - Custom Hazel TR-5 Gundam - Johnny Ridden's Custom Zaku II - Delta King (Currently Active in both Sagas) Category:Characters